Misadventures of Ire
by IreJasmine
Summary: Female shadow Link finds herself bored out of her mind, so she decided to explore Hyrule and maybe just maybe find a reason to keep living. Oneshot.


Our story starts in a small cottage on the borders of Hyrule field, near the Losts Woods. It was raining, and each drop resounded inside the house, creating a peaceful melody but this wasn't any good for our heroine. She was visibly bored, rain would always limit the things she could do in the day.

She was sitting near the window, looking at the clouds and cursing their existence. Her head resting on the palm of her hands, humming a tune to drive away her malicious thoughts which proved to be quite effective by the way. She was fairly young, being in her early twenties, her hair a silver color that fell down to her rear, two bangs each falling on the sides of her face down to her cheekbones covering slightly each eye and completely hiding her pointy ears.

She abruptly stopped humming as a thunder fell near her cottage, slightly shaken at the proximity of the phenomena she decided that sleeping would be a better idea rather than wait for the oncoming thunderstorm to stop. At least there was the good side of a good rest when it was raining, she had to admit it.

Her crimson pupils focused on the bed next to her as if ordering it to move and pull the lazy girl into its comfortable, as comfortable as sand could be, layers. She sighed obviously things really weren't going well for her, from the start of the day it had been one disaster after another.

Who would want to wake early in the morning just to find a poisonous snake rummaging through your food reserves, a giant spider crawling closer to her precious pillows and to top it off a deer... inside the cottage... staring at her...

At the very least her breakfast and lunch were the best she had in a long while, never thought deer meat would taste that good. Now before anyone gets the idea that she was a good girl think for a minute... why would any good girl live alone in a cottage in such a dangerous place unless of course your name is *******.

As soon as she was laying on the bed she curled into a small bundle with the sheets covering her frame and adding little resistance to the coldness the weather brought upon her house. After a few minutes of rolling on her bed she grunted.

"Such a bad day, can't see how it could get worst"

As if on cue, another thunder fell on the tree next to her cottage, setting it on fire and the power of the impact cracked the tree, thus there was only one thing that could happen. It broke in half and of course the falling half crushed the cottage.

"Are you fucking serious" she cursed out loud at the heaven, glaring and adding more curses to her first sentence.

The heavens laughed at her back literally, many thunders came at once creating a laughing sound. She was beyond pissed at this rate, deciding that staying under such weather would do her no good she went to to her closet took out her traveling gears and her black clothing.

After securing everything she needed from the useful side of her house she muttered a quick curse to the goddesses, and set herself a journey with no reward, end or anything that may do her any good. She simply was going to wander for a while, explore the already explored surroundings and maybe just maybe find a reason as to why the fuck she was still single, nevermind that last one.

She already knew the answer.

Sighing yet again she started her treck, rain pouring down harder each step she took. Her black boots splashing over the mud of the dirty road, her face hidden by the hood of her black jacket, her sword strapped to her back and a small wooden shield hanging on top of it. She shook her head to clear her face from the lucky drops that fell on her face.

After half an hour of walking and nonstop raining, a carriage pulled by 3 horses was coming closer by the minute until it stopped right next to her. A handsome, fat, ugly, horrendous, nice guy smiled at her and motioned with his hands to the sit next to him.

If it wasn't for the fact that walking through mud was really starting to get on her nerves she would've gladly declined such an offer, but alas, such an offer wasn't so bad. She nodded and sat comfortable next to the man. Thankfully he said nothing to her.

The trip was becoming more and more bearable by the second, that was until an arrow flew straight to her knee thus ending the jou... Ohhh... wrong story, teehee~

An arrow embedded in between the man and her, she quickly leaped out of the carriage, mid way through the air unsheathed her sword and rolled to a stop a few feet away, unscathed.

"So this day can get worse" she muttered to herself.

The man halted the carriage and leaped after her, the carriage doors flew open and out came 3 bandits none the less for wear and farther away the last bandit with his bow aiming another shot at her. She cursed her luck yet again, taking in a deep breath she calmed her raging mind with her usual humming.

"Say missie, we can skip the part where you fight back and get hurt for the one where you can enjoy yourself with us" said the man who offered the ride. A sick grin adorning his face, she labeled him as 'ugly 1' and the others up to 'ugly 5'.

Her answer was a hand raised above her head, a single finger rising above the others. She smirked at their reactions and readied her stance once more for combat.

Ugly 1 leaped at her only to be kicked hard in the stomach and sent rolling to his comrades. Ugly 2 and 3 proceeded to draw their blades and run head in to fight her, the ugly 4 and 5 staying back because of their arrogance.

An horizontal slash come from ugly 2 as she blocked it with the side of her sword, whilst Ugly 3 ran behind her and lashing from behind, she used her shield and blocked the attack easily. With both hands occupied she had to resort to her usual fighting style. With amazing flexibility she kicked the shin of Ugly 2 with enough strength to shatter his teeth, following with a quick slash on his torso and cutting through his throat.

Ugly 3 enraged at his comrade's demise tackled her but she evaded him with a swift spin and brought down her still raised leg on his skull, and ended him with a stab through the neck. She nonchalantly spitted on the corpse and pulled out her sword, swooping it clean off blood.

Ugly 4 and 5 stared at her, teeth chattering in anger. Ugly 4 rushed with blade in hand while Ugly 5 readied an arrow on his bow. As ugly 4 came closer to her she sighed, why couldn't people learn from others mistakes. She shook her head as she parried the slash from Ugly 4, raising her shield to block an arrow that would've stuck outta her eye.

She decided it was enough playtime, her sword still locked with Ugly 4 blade, she let go of hers thus unbalancing ugly 4 as he fell right on top of her sword, piercing his chest and sticking out of his back. His blade caught in the palms of her hands, changing her position to dodge another arrow from Ugly 5, she closed one eye and... threw the blade straight at Ugly 5 who failed to see it, since he was fetching another arrow from his quiver. A quick death for a slow snail.

As she was about to move again she heard rustling behind her, turning she saw ugly 1 slowly crawling away from her. she smirked, he was so going to pay for this. She walked and sat on his back, the air from his lungs once again forced out of him.

"..." she said nothing and turned his face to the carriage a few feet away from them, she pointed at it then pointed herself and grinned, he nodded eagerly, she ripped his shirt and used the rags to tie his hands tightly, another rag pushed unceremoniously into his mouth and pushed to a tree.

She took out the knife from her boot and cut off his pants, showing his disgusting member, his eyes widened in horror and he started struggling, trying to escape his fate. She pointed at his member, then to her knife and for the first time ugly 1 heard her voice.

"I pronounce you man and knife" He passed out.

After cleaning as much as she could from her previous action she collected anything of value from the corpses, and throwing it all inside the carriage, which was actually very well maintained and clean. She smiled happy that something good finally happened today. She lashed the reins to continue her journey.

She was finally in high spirits, not only did she get to kill miserable excuses for humans but got a nice reward out of it. Although it was still raining and it didn't seem like it would end any time soon, she wasn't bothered by it anymore up to the point that after a while she was enjoying said sound as it complemented her humming.

Once the road finally opened to the large fields of Hyrule she was glad that she was out of the forest, the vasts plains covering the horizon, a few small lights adorning it, the sign of villages. Stopping for a brief moment to look at the closest village she scanned the horizon for the biggest lights. Once she had her next destination set she once again lashed the reins.

Kakarico Village, a funny name she thought, as soon as she had arrived at the village gates the guards granted her permission to pass with a little bit of persuasion with girl charms, the youngest guard warned her of the beasts that tended to appear at night and explained that once nighttime came they would close the gates till sunrise, she was fine with this as she had no plans of leaving anytime soon.

After finding a nice spot near the borders of the village, she took care of the horses and tidied a bit the inside of the carriage so she could use it as her moving home. When she was done she went to the closest restaurant and ordered her very well deserved 1 star food shortly after she went to one of the shops and bought some essential stuff for her new home and new way of living.

Thankfully it was already past sunset and the children were in the safety of their homes, she hated children just as much as she hated the rain. Her appearance clearly outstanding with her choice of clothing color and style but she couldn't care less. Her mind busy with the thoughts of what should she do next.

There was something lacking in this village, something that made her want to leave sooner rather than later. As her eyes scanned the village her gaze focused on the windmill and the sensation came back worst. She cleared her mind away from any other thoughts and obliged to stay far away from the windmill.

Night came quickly and the thunderstorm ceased, but it still was raining. Her new carriage proved to be quite effective at providing a sleeping place. Although it was small and cramped, and she was forced to sleep sitting it was better with all the stuff she brought for it.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

A man's back clothed in blue. Probably a tiny bit taller than her, he was wielding the Master Sword and a Hyrulean Shield. They were on a big room, the floor made of shallow foggy water, a single dead tree in the middle of the room. He was walking to the door but suddenly stopped, he turned and glared at her.

"..."

"..."

"...!"

She woke gasping for air, her body sweaty and cold, she shook her head. She had had the same dream a few times before but it only showed his back, now she was able to see his face, blond hair two bangs falling on each side of his face, his eyes a deep blue color and that was it she woke at that moment.

"Fi...re!"

She was stretching her cramped limbs, humming her usual tune and slightly moving to the rhythm of it. She fixed her hair, and re equipped her black clothe set. Fixing the hat she was wondering where would she go now.

"Re!... hurry... wa...ter!"

She opened the door of her carriage only to be greeted by a sight that would haunt her for days. The town was on fire, everything was ablaze except the windmill which somehow the flames never reached it, or dying on the intent. She saw many villagers running around, some to escape others to try and extinguish the fire.

"..." she smirked, never had she thought that she would see such a beautiful display. Madness and chaos everywhere the eye could see, but there still was that malicious vibe in the air and she was edgy because of it. Once again she watched the windmill still intact and saw something flickering, a sort of barrier. She frowned, that was cheating, nothing should stop such a beautiful display so she decided to destroy said barrier.

Taking her sword and shield she skipped happily through the frantic crowd of villagers until she was in front of said windmill, she raised her sword and focused a bit of her magic on it. The sword turned pitch black, her eyes shining crimson slightly, she swung her sword and something soundly broke.

She grinned at her work and dismissed her magic, she was about to leave when a thought occurred her, she grinned way more as she turned and entered the windmill. A lone old man sitting with a musical device in his eyes stared wide eyed at her, she frowned, was this the human who used that barrier?

"..."

She sighed visibly disappointed at the fact that the human wasn't of any use and was about to leave until the man spoke.

"You... broke the barrier?"

She gave him a thumbs up, opened the door and as she was about to walk out the man spoke again.

"You're evil... so please, take this away from this town. It only attracts bad luck to good people, maybe it shall grant you good luck" he said as he showed a bundle of clothes in his hands to her.

She crossed her arms and thought on it, she could very well take it and maybe get lucky, take it and if no luck came use it to let others suffer just like the village, or if none of the above worked she would throw it away.

"Its magic is dark and powerful... and has been calling out to you" the man tempted her.

She sighed again, nodding to the man she took the bundle and left without another word. Just as she was reaching the center of the village, she noticed that there was less people than before, as soon as she gazed around she understood why.

It was an inferno, the flames devouring everything even the ashes would caught fire again, the flames reaching high up in the sky. She was mesmerized by such destruction but it was short lived as a guard yelled at her to please leave the village with the others villagers. She nodded and went to where her carriage was waiting for her.

She was intelligent enough to place it far from any of the houses and so, it wasnt in any danger. She placed the bundle next to her on the reins spot, and lashed the horses to once again start her journey.

"..."

It was early in the morning when she left Kakarico Village, now it was past midday and she was heading to the closest village which was Dairy Village. She laughed, what was it with those village names. Her steeds already set on automatic, she looked at the bundle and curiosity sparkled her soul so she unpacked and found... a weird shapped purple mask...

"..."

If it wasn't for the fact that the mask emitted such a sinister aura she would have thrown it instantly, she licked her lips deviously as she equipped the mask. Her vision darkened slightly, her mind becamse slightly fuzzy and she paled a bit.

"give in..." she heard a whisper in her mind, she sighed so this was the dark power the man spoke about.

"give in..." the mask whispered her again, she was tired of things underestimating her so she was going to show the mask who was the boss around. She closed her eyes and focused on creating in her mind a physical body for the voice. The same mask was the body she designed then she placed herself with a huge hammer in front of the mask.

"Don't you ever dare again think that you're going to control me" she harshly said to the mask and with that she squashed it with the hammer, obliterating it.

Her eyes snapped open as she unmasked herself and laid the mask next to her, a small blue dot in one of the mask eyes was new to it. She smiled at it happily before glancing around. They were about an hour away from Dairy Village so she spend that time humming and sharpening her sword.


End file.
